L
Perfil thumb|250px|L/Kim Myung Soo *'Nombre artístico:' 엘 / L *'Nombre real:' 김명수 / Kim Myung Soo *'Nombre en japones: 'キム・ミョンス / Kimu myonsu *'Nombre en chino:' 金明洙 / Jīnmíng zhū *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Modelo y MC *'Apodos:' Calma, Ice Prince, VisuL, & MyungSol *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso: 65kg *'''Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Mono *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor (Kim Moon Soo) *'Agencia:' **--- ''(Corea del Sur) **Universal Music (Japón) Biografía Kim Myungsoo, nació el 13 de marzo de 1992 en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Antes de hacer su debut en Infinite fue modelo en un centro comercial. Asistió a Duk-soo High School y se graduó de la Universidad de Daekyung el 15 de febrero del 2013, junto con los miembros Sungkyu, Sungyeol, Hoya y Dongwoo, con especialización en música práctica.En el 2010, L hizo su debut con Infinite con el sencillo "Come Back Again" como el tercer vocalista principal y visual del grupo. El 15 de mayo del 2013, L lanzó su libro de fotografías titulado "L's Bravo Viewtiful", mostrando fotos tomadas por él durante un viaje de 93 días. El libro fue lanzado en dos versiones – una versión coreana y una japonesa. El 1 de septiembre del 2013, Woollim Entertainment lanzó la segunda parte del teaser de L's Bravo Viewtiful y se dio a conocer que se lanzará el 25 de septiembre en Corea y el 28 de septiembre en Japón. Debut En 2010, Myungsoo debutó con Infinite con el single "Come Back Again" como vocalista visual del grupo. Se anunció una nueva unidad de sub-unidad, INFINITE F, compuesta por Sungyeol, Myungsoo y Sungjong. Se realizó la canción Heartbeat y cuenta con otra canción en Season 2. Están fijados para debutar en algún momento en el futuro. En 2010, Infinite apareció por primera vez en el reality show You Are My Oppa introducir el grupo antes de hacer su debut el 9 de junio Interpretaron canciones de su primer EP Primera Invasión con los singles "Come Back Again" y "está de vuelta". Debut en Japón Infinite extraoficialmente debutó en Japón con su primer single japonés To-Ra-Wa ''el 26 de enero de 2011 Inmediatamente después de su lanzamiento, su ''Evolución álbum alcanzó el número 3 en gráficos en tiempo real para las ventas en Corea.La canción rematado al # 1 para tonos de llamada en los gráficos diarios de la sección K-POP de la parte superior página web móvil de Japón. Infinito lanzado varias canciones individuales de alquiler incluyendo " Ella está de vuelta "," BTD (antes del amanecer) ", y" Más de Nada "antes de que oficialmente debutó en Japón. Infinito hizo su debut oficial con la versión japonesa de " BTD ". " BTD "fue lanzado el 19 de noviembre de 2011. El sencillo fue lanzado en tres versiones, un CD + Photobook incluyendo 40 páginas de álbum de fotos, CD + DVD que incluye su primer escaparate japonés en Zepp Tokyo el 21 de julio de 2011, así como "BTD" 's vídeo musical y el making-of, y la edición regular. Todas las ediciones viene con un azar (1 de 7) tarjetas de comercio. El lado B del single es " Can U Sonrisa ", una nueva versión de su segundo mini álbum EVOLUCIÓN encuentra en la tercera pista de su primer álbum solo Inspirit . En diciembre de 2011, que digitalmente lanzaron su primera canción de Navidad "Blanca Confesión (Últimamente)". Fotografía El 15 de mayo de 2013, Myungsoo publicó su ensayo fotográfico libro titulado "L's Bravo Viewtiful", que muestra las fotos tomadas por él en un viaje de 93 días. El libro fue lanzado en dos versiones - una de Corea y uno japonés. El éxito de ventas alcanzó el # 1 en pre-pedidos en las librerías en línea como Yes24 y Kyobo, y se vendió rápidamente después de la liberación. Woollim Entertainment lanzó L's Bravo Viewtiful Parte 2 el 25 de septiembre de 2013 en Corea y 28 de septiembre 2013 en Japón. Al igual que su predecesor, el libro también lo hizo en la lista del bestseller. Carrera de Actor * Myungsoo hizo su debut como actor en 2011 con el personaje de "Jiu" en el drama japonés que se emitió en TV Asahi. * En 2012, se desempeñó como guitarrista Lee Hyun Soo en el drama de la cadena TVN "Shut Up Flower Boy Band" y fue parte del elenco de la cadena MBC Sitcom "What is Mom?". * En 2013, participó en el drama de terror romántico de la cadena SBS "Master´s Sun" como la versión joven del personaje de So Ji Sub, Joo Joong Won. * En 2014, interpretó el papel de Secretario Gil en el drama Cunning Single Lady , co-protagonizada con Joo Sang Wook y Lee Min Jung. * El 1 de agosto de 2014, Woollim Entertainment confirmó que Myungsoo actuaría junto Rain y Krystal de F(x) en el drama de la cadena SBS My Lovely Girl. Él hará el papel de el segundo protagonista masculino, Si Woo, que es el visual del popular grupo de K-Pop Infinite Power y cae profundamente enamorado de Yoon Se Na (Krystal). El drama saldrá al aire los miércoles y jueves a partir 17 de septiembre. * Se ha confirmado que L será parte del nuevo drama de SBS “The Time We Were Not In Love” , el drama será estrenado el 27 de junio del 2015. Su personaje, Sung Jae, será un interno en la compañía de Oh Hana ([[Ha Ji won) * Se ha confirmado que L será parte del nuevo drama The Blue Of My Heart, 'su personaje será Kang Jae Ho. * Se confirmo que '''L '''seria parte del Web Drama Chino "My Catman". * El 10 de agosto de 2016, Woollim Entertainment confirmo a OSEN que '''L '''tendría su primer rol protagónico: ''“L ha sido elegido recientemente para ‘The Day After We Broke Up’ (título provisional) de KBS 2TV. Es un drama especial de cuatro episodios. L está trabajando duro para mejorar su interpretación”. * El 12 de Octubre de 2016, una fuente de JTBC reveló la noticia, diciendo: “Actualmente estamos considerando a L de INFINITE para el próximo drama ‘Solomon's Perjury (jTBC)’ (título provisional). Todavía no ha sido confirmado” * El 1ro de noviembre de 2016, una fuente de “Solomon's Perjury (jTBC)” confirmó: “Debido a problemas relacionados con sus horarios, L no podrá aparecer (en el drama). Él quería unirse al drama, pero finalmente lo rechazó”. ''Woollim Entertainment, también comentó el 1ro de noviembre: ''“('L) Se encuentra actualmente terminando los 4 episodios del drama ‘The Day After We Broke Up’ (título provisional) y aún no ha decidido nada sobre su próximo proyecto”.'' * Después de rumores de que L''' estaba en conversaciones para el próximo drama histórico de MBC Monarch (Nombre provisional del drama Ruler: Master of the Mask), se confirmo que el estará interpretando el personaje de un falso rey llamado Lee Sun que proviene de la clase extremadamente baja, el drama saldrá al aire en algún momento de la primera mitad del 2017 y para este proyecto ya se han confirmado a Yoo Seung Ho y a Kim So Hyun. '''Actuación de Voz Myungsoo y otros miembros de INFINITE hicieron la voz de doblaje de los dibujos animados de "Tienda Wara" desde diciembre 27, 2011 hasta marzo 27, 2012 Dramas *Welcome (KBS2, 2020) *Angel's Last Mission: Love (KBS2, 2019) *Miss Hammurabi (jTBC, 2018) *Ruler: Master of the Mask (MBC, 2017) *My Catman (Video Tencent / MBC / QQLive, 2017) *One More Time (KBS2, 2016) *The Time We Were Not In Love (SBS, 2015) *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012, Cameo) *Shut Up Flower Boy Band (tvN, 2012) *Jiu: Keishichou Tokushuhan Sousakei (TV Asahi, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Night To Draw You'' tema para Angel's Last Mission: Love (2019) *''It's Okay Even If It's not Me'' tema para Ruler: Master of the Mask (2017) *''Love You Like U (junto a Lim Kim)'' tema para Shut Up Flower Boy Band (2012) Películas * Mr. Shark (2016) *Grow: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) * Infinite Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012) Doblaje *'2011:' Wara Store Videos Musicales *'2010:' Run - Epik High *'2011:' Starlight March - Strawberry Fields *'2012: '''60 sec - Sung Kyu *'2013:' Love Blossom - K.Will *'2013:' BAAAM - Dynamic Duo Programas de TV *2018 "Ask in a Box" *2018 MBC Weekly Idol *2017 tvN Little Big Hero *2016 tvN SNL Korea 8 *2016 JTBC Knowing Bros *2016 MTV Taiwan Idol Of Asia Interview *2016 KBS MV Bank Stardust *2016 MBC Weekly Idol *2016 KTV Special Interview *2016 MBC King of Mask Singer (EP.63) *2016 MBC Celebrity Bromance (Junto a Kim Min Suk) *2016 MBC Showtime Infinite *2015 KBS Global Request Show: A Song For You *2015 KBS Hello Counselor (Woohyun, Sungyeol and L) *2015 MBC Weekly Idol *2014: Full House (10.12.2014) * 2014 Mnet This is INFINITE *2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) Ep. 162 *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun, L, Sungjong y Hoya) *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *2013 SBS Mamma mia, Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 KBS 1 VS.100 (L) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 MBC Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet ''Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol (Especial Isla Jeju) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' * 2014: KBS Hello Consuelor *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 MBC Weekly Idol * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (Ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 Invincible Youth 2 (Ep.26) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 MBC Weekly Idol * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010 Mnet You're my oppa * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Reality show *'2015-2016:'MBC: Showtime Infinite * 2014: '''Mnet: This is Infinite! * '''2013: Mnet: 10 Days in Japan Story * 2013: Infinite 8 days in America * 2013: TrunQ Korea: INFINITE Busan Wish Travel * 2012: Mnet Ranking King * 2012: KBS Birth of a Family con A Pink * 2011: Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2010: '''Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * '''2010: MBC "Infinity Girls" * 2010: Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" Programas''' de Radio' * '''2014: '''FM4U Kim Shin Young (22/07/14)(junto a infinite) * '''2014: '(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung (4/06/14)(junto a infinite) * 2014: '(KBS) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (4/06/14)(junto a infinite) * '''2014: '(MBC) Simsimtapa (4/06/14)(junto a infinite) * '2013: '(KBS) Hong Jin Kyung 2 O'clock Radio(junto a infinite) * '2013: ('MBC) Sukira Kiss The Radio(junto a infinite) * '''2013: (SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show(junto a infinite) * 2013: (KBS) ShimShimTaPa(junto a infinite) * 2013: (SBS) Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game(junto a infinite) * 2013: Young Street Radio(junto a infinite) * 2013: (KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13).(junto a infinite) * 2013: (MBC) FM Younha's Starry Night Radio(junto a infinite) * 2013: ('MBC) ShimShimTaPa(junto a infinite) * '''2013: '(SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show(junto a infinite) * '''2013: (KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio(junto a infinite) * 2013: (KBS) Radio en Árabe(junto a infinite) * 2012: (KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume(junto a infinite) * 2012: Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio(junto a infinite) * 2012: (MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio(junto a infinite) * 2012: (KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio(junto a infinite) * 2011: SEED RADIO 97.5 FM(junto a infinite) * 2011: ShimShimTaPa(junto a infinite) * 2011: '''(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio(junto a infinite) * '''2011: Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time(junto a infinite) * 2011: Youngstreet(junto a infinite) * 2011: Younha's Starry Night Radio Show(junto a infinite) * 2011: Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show(junto a infinite) * 2011: (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio(junto a infinite) * 2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show(junto a infinite) * 2011: Younha's Starry Night(junto a infinite) * 2011: Young Street Radio(junto a infinite) * 2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show(junto a infinite) * 2010: Youngstreet(junto a infinite) * 2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show (Con Sistar)(junto a infinite) * 2010: Starlight radio(junto a infinite) Anuncios *Galaxy player 5.8 *Elite Uniform (Con IU) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x)) *FILA (2013) *NatuurPOP *NIKE 1st Look *Pepsi *Canon CF *Nature Republic ACUA *Abandoned Dogs Prevenion Campaing ( 2012 con Sung Yeol) *Cosméticos Shara Shara (2013) *Elite (2013) *Cosméticos Shara Shara (2014) * Childfund Korea (2014-2015) * Vinistyle Cosmetic (2015) Premios * 2019 KBS Drama Awards: '''Best Couple Award junto a Shin Hye Sun (Angel's Last Mission: Love) * '''2019 KBS Drama Awards: '''K-Drama Hallyu Star Award (Angel's Last Mission: Love) * '''2019 KBS Drama Awards: '''Best New Actor (Angel's Last Mission: Love) * '''2019 Asia Model Awards: Popular Star Award * 2018 Asia Artist Awards: Best Icon * 2017 MBC Drama Awards: '''Best Fighting Spirit Award (Ruler: Master of the Mask) * '''2017 MBC Drama Awards: '''Popularity Award (Ruler: Master of the Mask) * '''2017 Seoul Web Fest: Best Rising Star & Specal Prize (My Catman) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop:' INFINITE **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Sub-Unidad:' INFINITE F **'Tipo de voz:' Barítono. *'Educación: ' **Duksoo High School **Escuela de información en industria Ahyun (foto y vídeo) **Universidad de Daekyeung (Departamento Música y práctica) **Universidad de Hoseo (Música) *'Aficiones: ' Cocinar, rapear, hacer ejercicios, dibujar (incluso autorretratos), carpintería *'Especialidad: ' Canto, modelaje, fotografía, actuación y guitarra acústica. *'Lema:' Carpe Diem (Aprovecha el día, en latín) *'Fanclub: ' eLements *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Color Favorito: '''Negro. *'Mascota:''' un gato llamado Byul *Antes de hacer su debut fue modelo comercial en centro de la ONU. *Decidió convertirse en cantante después de ver cantar a Craig David. *Tomó clases de artes marciales para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a Woohyun para Before The Down. *El 27 de Septiembre del 2013, Woollim confirmó que Kim Myung Soo y la ulzzang Kim Do Yeon sostuvieron una relación, la cual duró sólo 4 meses. *En Septiembre reveló su segundo ensayo fotográfico, llegando también ser best-seller coreano. *El 15 de Mayo del 2013, lanzó su libro "L's Bravo Viewtiful" en el que muestra fotos tomadas por él durante un viaje de 93 Días. El libro fue lanzado en dos versiones: una versión coreana y una japonesa. Este libro rápidamente alcanzó el # 1 en pre-órdenes en librerías Yes24 como línea y Kyobo. *Tuvo que conseguir su licencia de conducir para participar en el drama Cunning Single Lady. *El 15 de Febrero del 2013, junto con Sungkyu, Sungyeol, Hoya y Dongwoo se graduó de la Universidad Daekyung. * Ganó el premio Síndrome de Personaje Secundario en los 10º Premios Anuales Soompi 2014 por su papel en el drama de My lovely Girl. * Junto a Sungyeol hicieron una campaña y vendieron muchos cases para celulares con el fondo de sus mascotas y el dinero recaudado fue donado a una corporación para animales abandonados. * El 19 de Agosto del 2019 Woollim Entertainment anunció que su contrato con la compañía había llegado a su fin después de 9 años, y que tras largas discusiones, se había decidido que no renovaría con ellos. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter *Instagram Galería L_01.JPG L_02.jpg L_03.jpg L_04.jpg L05.jpg L_06.jpeg L_07.jpg L_08.png Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC